1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid valve of the type employed in controlling fluid flow and to a method of making such valve.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a fluid flow control valve, such as shut-off valve, which employs a rotatable closure member of the so-called plug type; and, it is known to operate such rotatable closure member with a rotatable actuating device which is disposed transverse or substantially perpendicular to the flow axis of the valve in which the closure member is utilized.
It is also known in the art to provide a so-called universal joint which allows limited movements of opposite end portions thereof in a substantially infinite number of opposed directions substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of such universal joint.